A typical satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS) system, such as that provided by XM Satellite Radio Inc. of Washington, D.C. or Sirius Satellite Radio Inc. of New York City, N.Y., uses two or more satellites with orbits that provide a usable signal over most of North America at all times. However, the signals from the satellites tend not to be received well in cities or anywhere a satellite receiver does not have an unobstructed view of at least one of the satellites. Thus, in cities and other areas where direct reception from a satellite is impossible or unlikely, the SDARS provider may have installed terrestrial repeaters that provide a digital audio data signal carrying the same digital audio data that the satellites are broadcasting. The use of redundant digital audio data channels minimizes service outages as the satellites orbit the earth or as a user moves about. To minimize interference and provide redundancy, the terrestrial repeater and each satellite transmits its digital audio data signal on a different channel, each channel having a different carrier frequency. Moreover, the modulation method used for the terrestrial channel (e.g., a carrier-orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (COFDM) modulation technique) is chosen for its resistance to fading caused by multipath interference and is more complicated than the modulation method used for the satellite channels (e.g., a time division multiplexed (TDM) modulation technique).
A typical prior art SDARS receiver has multiple independent analog sub-receivers therein, one sub-receiver for each channel, and circuitry within the receiver selects which sub-receiver provides the best data signal for decoding. The radio frequency (RF) and intermediate frequency (IF) portions of the sub-receivers are analog, and each sub-receiver contains an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) that digitizes IF signals for further processing by various digital circuits. Because each analog sub-receiver consumes considerable power, an SDARS receiver having three or more sub-receivers operating simultaneously does not lend itself to portable or other low-power applications. In addition, having three or more separate sub-receivers makes the SDARS receiver physically larger than desired for certain applications.